


Getting licked

by Kinky_AF



Series: Humiliating Dean(a) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Bestiality, Dean likes it in the end, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Genderswap, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Possesive Sam Winchester, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Verbal Humiliation, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_AF/pseuds/Kinky_AF
Summary: Sam punishes and humiliates his sister for sleeping with other men.





	Getting licked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odds & Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829765) by [LittleSparrow69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69). 



> READ THE TAGS!  
> Bestiality is in this.  
> Tigger: Sam calls Dean whore, slut and bitch.

Dean has been with other men, but it has made Sam possessive and jealous of the other men. One afternoon, Dean was feeling awfully horny and Sam wasn’t around so she went to the bar and picked up a random man. 

When Sam walked in on them, the chilling calm that he displayed made Dean know she was in for it. Once the man left, Sam had her over his knee, he tugged her long dirty blonde hair, exposing her neck.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Sam spanked her ass and she cried out. They were hard and unforgiving.

“So! I’m not good enough for you? My massive cock doesn’t compare to those little dicks on the men you bring home. Did he lick your pussy?”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ye-yes!” Dean cried out.

“You’re mine! Is that clear?” he dipped his fingers down feeling how wet she was.

“Ple-please, finger me. Remind me whose whore I really am!” Dean pleaded

“Oh I’ll remind you alright” Sam said. “Go to the bag and get me your chastity belt”

Shaking Dean stood up and walked over to the bag where they kept all of their toys. She bent over and picked up her belt, whimpering the whole time.

Sam helped her in the belt and locked it up, placing the key around his neck. He caressed her cheek, kissing her lightly. 

“You want to be good for me, isn’t that right?” Sam’s hand went to her throat.

“Yes, Sam.” Her green eyes lust blown.

“And you’re going to be punished for this, aren’t you?” his eyes dark and voice low.

“Yes, baby brother.”

“The punishment is going to be so humiliating, you’re going to be begging me to stop it before begging me to keep going.”

Sam had gotten them a little cabin for them, he wanted to punish and humiliate his sister in private. Dean was tied to a chair, legs spread wide, ball gag in her mouth. She looked nervous, what on earth did her brother have for her?

“So. You like other people licking your pussy” it wasn’t a question, but a statement. “I have your punishment.”

“Hm” Dean glanced behind Sam.

There was an Australian Sheppard in a cage.

“That’s right. But first!”

Sam walked over and snapped on some gloves. It it’s anal play, or punishment, Sam wears latex gloves. Sam gave you some sharp spanks to Dean’s pussy, getting her wet. He leaned down and licked her clit, circling it a few times. He kissed down her vagina. He smacked her pussy hard and stood up.

“That’s what it’s like to have me worship your pussy. But I’m not going to be doing that this week. Riley is going to be licking your pussy. ” He snapped off the gloves

Sam walked over and opened the cage, holding his collar and bringing him between Dean’s legs. She started to tear up and shake her head.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Don’t like your punishment?” 

Dean shook her head, but Sam could see she was also aroused and a hit of excitement. He attached a clip to the dog’s collar and another one, making sure that the dog would stay in place. The dog moved forward and Sam pulled back.

“Since you like other people licking you, why not take it up a notch. This is Riley”

He let go and the dog and he sniffed Dean’s crotch and then his tongue started to lick at her wet cunt.

“Good boy. Good boy” Sam praised the dog. Sam looked at Dean “Aw, what’s the matter big sis? Humiliated?” Dean nodded. “You don’t like something permanently licking your pussy?” 

“Hmmmmm” Dean started to cry.

The chair was in the middle of the cabin and there was nothing Dean could do. She whimpered when Riley’s wet nose brushed against her clit. Riley kept licking and Sam walked over behind Dean and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Your cunt is dripping wet. You keep fighting it, but you know you like that dog licking you. I almost think that maybe I will no longer do that.”

“Hmmm.” Dean looked down.

Sam stepped away and Dean heard the snapping on the latex gloves. He knelt down and told Riley to heel. Riled say down and Sam spread Dean’s lips and slipped four fingers in her. He brushed her clit with this thumb and she screamed cumming.

“Such a sensitive clit you have.” Sam pulled his fingers out and whistled. Riley went back to licking. 

Dean lost track of time, but it seemed like hours. She orgasmed three times. Finally Sam was putting Riley back in his cage. He stepped between her legs and took the ball gag out. Dean broke into sobs. He cupped her cheeks kissing her lips. 

“Pl-please. I’ve learned my lesson.” Dean looked at her brother.

“Aw, I’m afraid you haven’t. Dean, this is a punishment and Riley will be licking your cunt for a whole week.”

“No, no, no, no” Dean whimpered.

“Tell me why?” 

“Because it’s humiliating and wrong.”

“Yes it is. Which is why it is your punishment.”

Sam went to the bathroom and grabbed a warm cloth and wiped Dean down thoroughly. He then took the ball gag off, untied her and lifted her up cradling her to him. He stroked her hair.

“Dean, you know that you can call your safeword at any time. Any time, I won’t be mad at all. I’ll be so proud of you. That goes for punishments too. If you want this to stop, you let me know.” 

“I-I did it, hoping I’d get punished” Dean admitted buried her head in his chest.

“You just thought it would be a spanking, didn’t you?” Sam said and Dean nodded.

“Aw, Dean. No. I love to humiliate my sluts.” 

“A whole week?” she asked.

“Yes. A whole week. Now, can I fuck my slut of a sister?”

“You still want to fuck me? After all that?” Dean asked hopeful.

“Yeah.”

He flipped her on all fours and pulled on more latex gloves.

“Sammy, please. I want to feel your warm skin on my body.

“Sorry, slut. Latex gloves because you’re getting punished. Sam took his pants off and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squirted it on his fingers and rubbed in on her pussy. 

“Hmmm” she whined

“Poor sensitive girl.” Sam cooed.

He lubed up his cock and rammed into her, causing Dean to clench around him. 

The next morning, Dean woke up safe and warm in her brothers arms. He kissed her many times, rubbing his nose against her. 

“Good morning. Let’s get you some food. It’s going to be a long day.”

Dean slowly ate her food and Sam knew why. She looked over at Riley in his cage. She looked at Sam whimpering a bit. Sam smiled at her.

“Poor little slut.” Sam mock pouted.

Once again Dean was tied to the chair, gag in her mouth. She started crying, shaking her head. She knew that Sam would stop if she used the safeword or gesture. But She knew that she belonged to Sam and she made a mistake.

Sam attached Riley to the chair and let go. Dean cried out when Riley’s wet tongue started to lap at her pussy. The warmth of the long tongue licking thick stripes up to her clit was torture for her. 

Day after day she was licked by the dog and she was ashamed to admit that she started to like it. Finally it was time to go home and Sam returned Riley to his owner. Benny, who knew what Riley was being used for.

“Thanks’ Benny” Sam smiled.

“Did she learn her lesson?” Benny smirked at Dean who was sitting naked in the chair with her chastity belt on.

“Yeah, bitch liked it in the end. Might get a dog for us.” Sam smiled.

“You should” Benny winked and Sam left.


End file.
